On The Lagoon
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to On The Isle Of Apples. Something has changed in Merlin and Arthur's relationship since they turned teenagers, and Nimueh just can't put her finger on WHAT it could be. Then, after a visit to Northumbria ends badly she finally realizes what it is


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Sequel to "On The Isle Of Apples".

* * *

Taking a stroll down towards the lagoon, Nimueh sighed, trying to soak in the nature and let it calm her. It'd been a hectic day, the priests who inhabited the isle with them all unusually _incompetent_ today.

She needed a distraction, so she'd gone in search of her two charges, the youngest (by far) on the Blessed Isle.

"You're going to have to talk to me _some day_ you know." Arthur sounded both worried and petulant, proving that Merlin was _still_ angry with him.

Nimueh watched, hidden by the dense foliage, as Merlin sat on top of the water in the middle of the lagoon, completely dry, reading a book on sorcery, while Arthur stood at the water's edge, sword glistening on his belt.

The seventeen year olds were usually unusually close, but ever since they'd hit their teens something had changed between them. Nimueh wasn't exactly sure _what_ it was, but Arthur was more possessive than usual and Merlin looked quite annoyed most of the time.

It had culminated when she'd decided that it was time to take them from the Isle for the first time since they'd been brought as babes, and she'd spirited them to Northumbria. King Cadmus was a good friend of hers, an enemy of Camelot, and allowed magic. He'd been more than happy to entertain her and her charges in his kingdom.

Everything had started out so _well_.

The boys were excited and nervous (Merlin showing it more than Arthur) and had enjoyed being amongst so many people. They were used to being the only ones their age on the Blessed Isle, the only other occupants other than Nimueh being the few, _much older_ priests.

But in Northumbria there were many young men and women their age, and while at first things had gone marvelously with Merlin and Arthur making friends with the others, things had started to disintegrate quickly.

Arthur was handsome.

He was _ridiculously_ so, and up till that moment he hadn't seemed to realize it.

The knowledge had gone to his head.

_Rapidly_.

The girls of Northumbria had fawned all over him, even some of the _boys_ had done the same, and Arthur had gotten used to it all too rapidly. He came to expect it, and enjoy it.

It didn't mean that he'd cast Merlin aside.

No.

It would take much more than a court full of people fawning all over him to do that, but Arthur became engrossed in hunting and other things Merlin had no taste for, and they began to spend more time apart.

Merlin had devoted himself to learning of the many acclaimed wizards in Northumbria, listening to their wisdom, and growing both in power and knowledge. He'd also made friends and had admirers in the magical circles, many revering him like a _god_.

Unlike Arthur, though, the attention and such seemed to make Merlin uncomfortable.

He hadn't been uncomfortable with the attention of a certain young wizard by the name of Lionel, and a young peasant boy named Lancelot.

Apparently Merlin had a fondness for names that began with _L_.

Arthur hadn't appreciated Merlin's friendship with them, but had tolerated it as best as he could. Nimueh had seen the way he'd tried controlling himself, to give Merlin his time with these two boys.

But it was obvious to Nimueh, and to anyone paying attention, that Arthur wasn't going to hold on much further.

He'd pulled away from his many admirers, going surly and becoming more of a prat than usual. He'd even sent a girl away in _tears_ when she'd tried distracting him as he watched Merlin laughing with Lancelot.

_"Do you think Merlin likes him better than me?" Arthur had asked her one night, as Merlin and Lionel practiced outside together, laughing and enjoying their magic._

_ "Who?" Nimueh had joined him at the window, where he was watching the two boys, the moon shining on his displeased face, arms folded over his chest. She raised an eye at him and looked down at the others, realizing what he was talking about. "Why would Merlin like that boy more than you?"_

_ "Because he can do magic and I can't." Arthur replied in a dark tone. "He can connect with Merlin on a level I never will be able to because I'm not magic."_

_ Nimueh sent a sideways glance at Arthur, curious at the resentment in his voice. "Has he told you this?"_

_ "Merlin?" Arthur turned slightly to look at her._

_ "No, Lionel." The High Priestess shook her head._

_ A muscle jumped in Arthur's cheek. "He might have mentioned something like that when we exchanged words yesterday."_

_ Ah._

_ Now Arthur's foul mood made more sense._

_ Nimueh placed her hand on the youth's shoulder and turned to watch as Merlin and Lionel laughed below, unaware of being spied upon. "Arthur, Merlin is free to make his own choice in that matter…"_

_ "I know." Arthur spoke softly, ducking his gaze._

_ "But I seriously doubt that that boy would choose anyone who wasn't you." She felt Arthur jerk his head towards her. "You've been the most important person in his life since he could remember, you two share a destiny, you share __**everything**__. Merlin just needs this time to have some freedom, but if he had to choose between Lionel and magic, or you and a life without magic…he would choose life with you."_

_ Arthur's face was surprisingly vulnerable. "You think so? Magic---it means everything to him."_

_ "Not everything, Arthur." Nimueh pressed. "You are his best friend. You always will be."_

_ For some reason, Arthur's face fell at that and he looked away, gaze falling down back to Merlin and Lionel. "Best friend."_

_ Wondering why that failed to cheer him up, Nimueh had stayed by his side until Merlin and Lionel went back in._

Arthur had tried being patient and understandable, but Nimueh didn't know _what_ had happened to make him snap, but he _had_.

He'd attacked Lionel and despite the fact that Arthur was unbeatable when it came to combat with weapons, he was no match for magic, and Merlin had known that. He'd been there in seconds, eyes molten gold, chanting words and sending the attack Lionel had sent on Arthur right back at the caster.

Lionel's ego, more than anything, had been hurt, and he'd demanded that Merlin choose between him and Arthur.

Merlin hadn't hesitated.

He'd turned to Nimueh, who'd been watching, and told her it was time to go back home. They'd left that evening, and even though that had been two weeks ago the young sorcerer had _yet_ to break breath to Arthur, whom he obviously blamed for the falling out between him and his friend.

"Dammit Merlin! How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry?!?"

Nimueh blinked.

Arthur was known to _never_ apologize.

Then again, Arthur would do anything for Merlin.

Merlin just flipped the page and continued reading.

"_Fine_." Arthur snapped, undoing his belt and dropping his sword to the ground as he pulling off his shirt. He hesitated at the waistband of his pants, looking up to Merlin back down at his pants, and then blushed slightly.

As if _annoyed_ with himself, Arthur left the pants on and began to trudge into the water. He walked until the water was passed his waist and then began to swim towards where Merlin was reading.

The warlock sent him a quick look, eyebrow raised, before continuing his reading.

Arthur swam the distance to the middle of the lake, pausing once he reached beneath Merlin's invisible platform, kicking his feet to keep himself afloat.

Merlin didn't even look at him.

"Let me up, Merlin." Arthur looked up at him. "_Please_."

"No." Merlin turned the page again.

"You're talking to me again." Arthur grinned.

"No I'm not." Merlin corrected.

Arthur smirked. "Yes, you are."

Merlin _finally_ turned his attention to the blonde in the water beneath him, glaring at him. "No I'm _not_."

"Then what are you doing now?" Arthur chuckled.

Merlin opened his mouth, and then closed it, frowning, turning his back on Arthur.

Arthur, known for his bullheadedness, swam so that he was facing the sorcerer once more. "C'mon Mer. I'm not going anywhere. It's either let me up or watch me drown."

Silence.

"Can you live with my death on your conscience?" Arthur asked.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Merlin exclaimed, annoyed, eyes flashing gold as Arthur raised up into the air and dropped, abruptly, onto the invisible platform.

"_Carefully_." Arthur complained, rubbing his backside.

"I would have thought that your _ego_ was big enough to soften your landing." Merlin replied, returning his attention to his book.

Nimueh smirked.

Usually Merlin would always let Arthur get away with murder (well, not _literally_) so she was somewhat happy to see him finally putting his foot down---though at the same time she felt horribly for Arthur and wanted them to make up and return to being the best friends they'd been since babies.

"Mer…" Arthur, soaking wet, went to his knees next to him, shuffling closer. "I'm _sorry_. I am. I---I was stupid to react to what that idiot said. I---I should have _trusted_ you."

Merlin snorted, but finally closed the book and looked up at Arthur from where he was laying down on his side.

And then Arthur did something that shocked Nimueh speechless.

He went down on all fours and crawled over Merlin.

Merlin turned so that he was laying on his back, propped up on his elbows, looking into Arthur's face as the young prince straddled his hips, leaning his face down close to Merlin's.

"I'm _sorry_." Arthur whispered, nibbling softly on Merlin's jaw, his voice being brought to Nimueh on the wind. "I'm _sorry_."

"You should have known that I wouldn't do that to you." Merlin whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his neck, granting Arthur better access. "You should have _known_ he was lying, just trying to get you angry so you would attack him and he would have an excuse to _hurt_ you."

"I couldn't take it anymore, Merlin." Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin's. "He was magic, he could share things with you that I _couldn't_, and he kept throwing it into my face!"

"Only because he knew that _you_ and I shared things _he_ couldn't."

Arthur paused, shocked.

Merlin suddenly shook his head, smiling at Arthur as if he were a beloved idiot. "You're just too much of a prat to have realized what was so _obvious_."

Arthur opened his mouth to protest.

Merlin reached up and cupped the back of Arthur's head, pulling him close, lips capturing his in a hungry kiss.

Arthur responded like a starved animal, grabbing Merlin's shirt and clenching his fists in the material as Merlin leaned back on the platform, dragging Arthur flat onto him.

Merlin kept one hand behind Arthur's head, and the other traveled up Arthur's thigh to his hip and pulled him down harder, causing a whimper of need to escape Arthur's mouth.

Red burning with embarrassment, Nimueh turned and walked away as quietly as she could. She---she'd known that they were close, but she'd never realized just _how_ close they were. Now...now the whole Northumbria situation made so much _sense_.

Bringing a hand to her heated cheek, the priestess cleared her dry throat and hurried her pace, deciding to inform the priests they were not to go near the lagoon.

The boys didn't need some old men walking in on them...or _spying_ on them.

The High Priestess of the Old Religion stopped, looked back the direction she'd come from, and then shook her head and hurried back to the courtyard, wondering if _this_ was what the Great Dragon had meant all along.

* * *

**I hope you all liked!**

**Review?**


End file.
